Fight to Live
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: On a solo mission Lucy gets chased into the world of the titans but is saved by the scouting troops. After she gets taken too the city, she meets Eren and the others and becomes a soldier with them. She stays for 7 years while her age never changes but then she gets thrown back into her world in the battle with the colossal titan. *full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: on a solo mission Lucy gets chased into the world of titans but is saved by the scouting troops after she gets taken to the city she meets Eren and the others and becomes a soldier with them. She stays for 7 years while her age never changes but then she gets thrown back into her world in the battle with the colossal titan but for them she has only been missing for 28 days, as her friends worry about her she tries to readjust back to her world but she is a soldier now and the portal she went through is letting titans into her world.**

The request board was full of different requests. The board held requests for mages assistance in return for a reward, the different requests were sent in from all different places in Fiore, the jobs ranged from S-class which she wasn't allowed to see as they were on the second floor to jobs that were so easy, it was a wonder why they were sent into a mages guild at all. And the request board was where our favorite blonde mage was looking at a job within her ability range; you see today, after a week of bribing, pleading and sulking to her partner, she was going to do a solo mission.

She wanted to make sure it was one with a high reward but also one the she could actually do so she would get the full reward and get some experience. Then se saw it, the type of request she was looking for! It was to capture a bandit who was hiding in the woods between two large towns and ambushing people on the main road before stealing their money possessions and pants. '_Pants? Weird robber.' _But his reward was high enough to pay her rent for 3 months and then a little bit extra.

"Hey Mira! I'll take this job please!" A smiling celestial mage said as she handed over the request to the white haired bar mage. "Today I will do a job without Natsu!"

"Are you sure Lucy?" the takeover mage asked as she scanned the request. "You might need Natsu's help on this, this bandit has been causing a lot of trouble recently."

"No! I can do it Mira!"

"But-"

"No! I wanna do it alone!" she whined looking at the takeover mage with pleading eyes.

_'You've been hanging out with Natsu to much Lucy.' _Mirajane thought sweat dropping slightly. "Okay well if you insist," she sighed handing it over. "But get a call card from Cana so you can call if it is too much to handle please." She asked.

'Fine." She pouted but smiled nonetheless as she walked away from the mage she considered a sister and over to a brown haired girl chugging from a barrel above her head.

"Hey Cana!" She called grabbing said mages attention.

"Hey Lucy what can onee-san do for ya?" she giggled giving a slight hiccup as she looked a little bit tipsy.

"Hey can I get one of your help cards?" Lucy tried saying innocently.

"Hmm? Why do you need one?" Cana said as she sobered up a bit at the thought of why the celestial mage would need an emergency call card, was she in trouble?

"Mira said I might need one as I'm going all by myself on this one." She said the last part proudly.

"Oh well, good luck then." She said as she conjured a card which she gave to Lucy.

"Thanks see ya!" she yelled as she walked towards the guild doors, but as she did, out of the corner of her eye she saw a pink-no salmon headed ninja with a white scarf wrapped around his head and a blue cat on his shoulder following her secretly as they hid behind tables, chairs and even some people.

She walked over to Lisanna and whispered something in her ear. The white haired girl nodded before grabbing Gray and whispering something in his ear while Juvia glared at the two. They casually walked behind the ninja who was to focused on Lucy.

"NOW!" Gray yelled as they both tackled him to the ground and tried to pin the flailing dragon slayer.

"Go Lucy! Go now!" Lisanna yelled as she grabbed the tail of a blue cat who was trying to fly after.

She nodded before running out the door and towards the train station.

"No Lucy!" a pink haired dragon slayer yelled, struggling against their hold. "Lisanna! Droopy eyes! Let go! She needs me! I know she does!"

"She left not even ten seconds ago you idiot! And didn't you promise her?!" Gray yelled back as he punched him.

"Stupid ice princess! Lucy is worth more than a promise!" he said punching him back.

"She's not going to get hurt! You may not have noticed but she is a strong mage! Sha can handle herself!" Gray yelled striking out with his foot, catching him in the stomach.

"Of course I know that!" Natsu yelled, sweeping the leg holding Gray up, out for underneath him.

And so the two fought until a certain red headed demon walked out of the master's office.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked in a deadly serious tone, but the two didn't seem to hear her and ignored her. So she walked up to them and smashed their heads together before they both slumped to the ground.

She turned to the rest of the guild in silent question.

Lisanna was the one to speak up. "Lucy went on a solo mission."

Erza looked a little concerned and understanding at the same time. "That explains it then. Which mission did she take?" she turned to the bar mage.

"The one for the robber in the forest," she said not taking her eyes off the glass she was wiping.

"What?!" Erza yelled running over to the bar and pulling the white haired girl up to face her. "That's too hard for her! Why did you let her go alone?!"

"Because she can do it," she said calmly while still smiling, but this time it looked slightly evil. "If you want to against me on this..." she trailed off as her eyes gleamed.

"Tch." She let go and slumped on to a stool at the bar. "Just get me some cake," she sighed.

Mira looked slightly sympathetic. "I made her take one of Cana's call for help cards with her so she'll be fine, have some faith in her."

Erza looked slightly better but then looked at the card mage who had gotten another barrel and was chugging it. Erza went over and snatched the barrel from her.

"No drinking until Lucy gets back!" she growled.

Cana looked heartbroken as her soul flew out of her mouth.

* * *

-With Lucy-

She had finally arrived at the forest where the robber was said to reside. It was tall but not a very thick wood. She walked along the wide road that went past it while waiting for the robber to come out and try to rob her. She was walking back for the second time when she saw what she was looking for, the dark figure of someone hiding in the forest.

"I like that skirt you are wearing." A voice said for the dark figure she had seen earlier.

"Takeyo Shizuae I presume?" she asked turning around to look at the man who had stepped out. He was wearing multiple layers of pants but no shirt, he had a bandanna but no shoes. He kind of looked like a pirate.

"That'd be me," he said looking pretty confident.

"Gotta ask, why do you steal all these people's pants?" She was genuinely curious.

"Hmmm, well I'll tell you. I don't know why, but I strip unconsciously. So if I wear a lot of pants I won't be completely naked as I would have to strip all my pants," he said looking like he thought he was a genius.

"But what about your shirt?' she asked, reminded of Gray.

"What about it?" he asked looking down, only to realize he didn't have one. "GAH! Where did my shirt go?!"

Lucy sighed before turning to face him head on. "But either way, I'm going to have to take you in now."

"Have I become that famous already, that they've sent a bounty after me?" he asked/sneered.

"To people trying to capture you, yes," she said as she got out her whip and grabbed one of her keys. "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

"We are. Heya Lucy! What can we do for ya?" the white and red haired man asked as he appeared for the spirit world.

"Aim for that man. Try and knock him out!" She ordered as she snapped her whip at the robber, causing him to jump out of the way.

"Got it!" Scorpio said as he aimed for the man with a lighter version of his usual blast.

"The man kept dodging until he jumped and used a tree trunk as leverage to flip behind Lucy and press a knife to her neck. "Now stop shooting unless you want her throat cut open."

Scorpio only smirked and stayed in position to shoot.

"What's so funny? I'll do it!" Takeyo said but then a whip wrapped around his neck.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't touch my friends," Lucy said from behind as the Lucy the robber was holding turned into two blue aliens which flew out of his hold, hitting his chin in and uppercut and forcing him back onto his ass.

"Good job Gemini! You too Scorpio!" she exclaimed as she disarmed him and wrapped him up with reinforced steel ropes.

"No prob. You did a good job too Lucy!" Gemi and Mini cheered before they disappeared back into the spirit world.

"You need me for anyth-!" Scorpio was cut off as the ground started to shake.

"What's going on!?" Lucy exclaimed as the shaking got stronger. She heard trees breaking and even saw a few of them fall as a giant humanoid shape came towards her. The shape can out of the trees and she almost fell back in shock. It was what looked human but it was huge almost 15 feet tall and its face was stretched into a creepy grin. It was completely naked and looked male but didn't have any genitalia with which to be certain.

"What is that thing?!" Scorpio cried as the humanoid bent down and grabbed the tied up robber and pulled the ropes off him.

"Thanks for saving me-?" the robber said until it started leaning towards him, opening its mouth the humanoid titan then bit his head. The robber started screaming before the titan crushed his skull, sending bits of skull and brain matter flying everywhere.

Lucy screamed and Scorpio fired a full strength blast at it. The titan was not affected at all and only looked around and saw them standing there before it turned back to the headless robber and squashed the rest of its body all with the same mad grin. The robbers body was then lifted above the titans head as it opened its mouth and dropped it into his mouth snapping his teeth and swallowing the body whole.

Lucy screamed as it turned back to her tried to get the card out of her belt but the titan started walking towards her.

"Lucy! RUN!" Loke yelled as he appeared out of the spirit world. His hands started to light up as Lucy got up on shaky legs and followed his advice until she saw the titan pick up Scorpio and take hold of both his arms and rip one off before he disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy cried at the sight but kept running. She wanted to send Loke back but he had come under his own power so she couldn't do anything to help him. she was crying so much she didn't notice when she tripped on a rock but only to get back up and run for her dear life, not realizing her keys had fallen off and were now laying on the ground. She finally got the call card out and was able to get it to work as it started flashing. But the light was attracting the titan's attention so she threw the card and kept running until she saw a light had surrounded her. She tried to stop in time but by the time she did, she realized she wasn't it the same place. The trees were bigger and more dense and the sun was going down. She looked around before the shaking earth woke her up again.

She looked back to see the same titan running towards her. She was about to run when she saw a metal wire shoot past her and stab into the titans leg and another one shoot behind it into a tree as a blur with a green cape came shooting past her and slash the titans shoulders. She saw another green capre on a horse run in front of her. On the back was a design of two wings overlapping in a shield shape. The man had short straight dark hair and slanted blue eyes.

He picked her up by her waist and put her onto the horse of a tall man with a blond ponytail.

"Erd, you and Petra take the girl and protect her. we will finish him off then meet you to take the girl back to the city," he said as his wired went off and he was pulled to go fight the monter.

"Yes Captain Rivaille," he said gesturing to a small hooded figure to come over.

Another girl came up to them as three more sets of wired shot and more people went to go fight it.

"Come on." Was all the blond man said to the girl with a hood over her eyes. She had amber eyes and you could see the hair that was shown was an amber orange color. They both rode off as fast as the horses could take them.

Lucy looked back to see the titan grab one of the hooded people before ripping pieces of flesh off him and eating him.

She began to get dizzy as her consciousness faded in and out.

_Bakemono..._

_Monster..._

And then her vision went black.

**Okay these first few chapters are not mine. I'm taking over this story which originally belonged to LnknInsanity**

**I hate ff .net When I first posted this the site deleted whole sections of the chapter and I had to go and rewrite a lot of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Fairy Tail there was a certain pink haired mage who was sitting at the bar, sulking.

"Cheer up Natsu! Lucy can do it, no problem," Lisanna said trying to lif his spirits.

"But what if something happens?" he worried. "Lucy is my partner so I have to look after her."

"Not baby her, stupid!" Gray smacked the back of Natsu's head.

"I'm not babying her! I let Luce do plenty of things on her own! Like walk home by herself!" he protested.

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at his definition of 'not babying Lucy.'

"That is so babying her, you stupid hot head!" Gray sighed at his stupidity.

"Is not! That is dangerous enough! She even got stalked once on her way home by this guy in only his underwear!" Natsu shouted back at the ice-make mage.

"That was me, you stupid flame brain!" Gray yelled.

And so another fight broke out between Natsu and Gray.

Cana was sitting in the corner, weeping at the loss of her alcohol, Erza said she had to monitor the call card she had given to Lucy, sober until Lucy was back at the guild. it had been an hour since the blonde mage had left and Cana had never missed her so much in her life!

Just then, her hip started jangling as a card started to make its way out of the holder. The card flew to the center of the guild, flashing a bright light and making a huge clanging noise like pots and pans being bashed together.

Everyone stopped until Cana grabbed the card and shouted "Lucy's in trouble! We gotta move out people!"

Almost everyone except for a few jumped up, following the tarot mage who was running after the card heading to Lucy's card. The rest stayed to watch the guild and contact the master. Only Cana, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, and the exceeds left to go find Lucy.

After finally arriving at the place the card had led them to, they all split up to walk through the forest and search for Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu called running around like a mad man, while the others searched frantically but bot as bad as Natsu.

Happy was flying above, much in the same state as his partner, frantically looking for the blonde so he could borrow his head into her chest in a hug, when he saw something golden and silver shining on the forest floor. He flew down to see a set of golden and silver keys he knew very well.

"NATSU!" he cried running towards the edge of the forest trying to find his partner.

"Happy! What's up? Did you find her?!" he asked quickly before noticing the keys his blue exceed held.

Before Natsu could say anything they heard Cana's voice come up through the trees along with a shining card the show her position.

"Hey guys, I found the call card!"

All the people who were searching met up at Cana's position.

"I found it lying beneath the tree," she said pointing to the tree next to her. "The card is bent though so my guess is that Lucy threw it and it hit the tree." She held the card up.

"I found Lucy's keys over there!" the crying blue exceed said, pointing back to where he found the keys.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she worried about what happened to her best friend.

Natsu suddenly grabbed the keys and looked for a certain key in particular. When he found it, he held it up the Leo key and started yelling at it.

"LOKI! Get your arse out here right now or I'll burn you into a crisp!" He shouted, shaking the key as if it would make the lion appear.

Not surprisingly though, it did. The zodiac leader looked, in a word, injured. His suit had some blood stains, tears and it looked dirty too.

His arm was stiff, as if his shoulder had been dislocated and he was using his other hand to hold it.

"Lucy! Where is Lucy?!" he demanded looking around anxiously, only to see that Natsu had her keys.

"What happened?!" Erza demanded.

"Some kind of weird monster attacked us. Magic wasn't working on it. I told Lucy to run and she was running further into the forest last time I saw her," the lion explained. "That monster wasn't like anything I've ever seen. It ate the robber, tearing him apart. It almost did the same to Scorpio and I. Even after being back in the spirit world for a while, it wasn't enough to heal us."

Do you have any idea where she is or why she dropped her keys?" Wendy asked tearing up.

"No. I had to go back before it swallowed me, and she didn't summon any of us. Did you see a giant naked humanoid thing with a creepy grin running around? Have there been any reports?" he asked them to which they all shook their heads.

"Then I don't know where she could be, but she must be alive. We can all feel that she is still alive, we just can't reach her." He panted as his expression twisted in pain.

"Let me heal that," Wendy said as she walked over to his arm and started to examine it.

"If she's still alive then we've got to find her!" Natsu yelled running off again.

Happy wiped his eyes and went to follow Natsu. "Yeah!"

"Tomcat!" Charle yelled, making him turn around. "Be careful!" she yelled before turning back to Wendy with a humph!

Happy had a sad smile before flying after Natsu.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled frantically.

* * *

_"LUCY!"_

That voice made her eyes shoot open as she quickly sat up and looked all around her. The place looked like a normal wooden house. It had a brick fire place and she saw that she was lying on a table in the middle. As she got up she noticed a middle aged man with glasses and a mustache sitting, looking at her. He had long hair and was wearing a brown coat over a white shirt.

"So you're awake then. My name is Dr. Jeager. can you tell me what you remember?" He asked is a gentle tone as if he was trying not to frighten her.

"I was attacked by some kind of monster, I lost my keys, that monster ate someone! It tried to kill me!" she yelled as she felt like she was going to throw up. She put a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep back the vomit rising in her throat and tears run down her cheeks.

"Calm down, you saw a titan. They are very common outside the walls of the city," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Walls?" she asked.

"They are the walls that keep the titans out. You see 107 years ago almost all of the human race was devoured to extinction by them. We have three walls that keep them out, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina," he explained.

"Where are you from?" he asked suddenly. "You react as if you've never heard this information before, when it is common knowledge to everyone in this world, who are you?"

Lucy digested the information before putting on a mask of confidence. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I'm seventeen years old and I am a Fairy Tail mage. Until recently I have never seen a titan. They do not exist in my world."

"What is a mage?" he asked.

"Like a magician, I can use magic with the help of my gate keys. I was capturing a bandit when that monster cam and...ate him. I ran and somehow ended up in this place."

"Lucy." The doctor was suddenly gravely serious as he pushed her shoulder until she sat back into a chair. "You must not tell anyone about where you come from. Many people are desperate to escape the titans and will do anything to get away, especially if they learn there is a world with out them."

"But I need to get back! Everyone is waiting for me! My nakama, my family!" she yelled as she cried.

"You can't! Listen to me! They won't let you leave the walls of the city. I have an idea but you must listen to me and I need something in return. Then I can help you find your way home.'

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"There is one group of people who are allowed to leave the walls as they have been trained to fight the titans with special gear. They are the scouting legion, they are the only ones who are allowed to leave. If you want to leave and look for a way back, you must train to become a soldier. You are a little bit old but I will help you if you get some things for me while you are outside the walls."

"If I do, will I have to fight those monsters again?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes you will," he said bluntly. She had a feeling this man wouldn't lie to her. "They are everywhere outside the walls and they will all try to eat you. But do you want to go home again?"

She thought about it long and hard. She couldn't stay here but she also never wanted to see those creatures again.

"Okay." She agreed even though her hands were shaking.

"Good, you can stay with my family for a while, until you get into the survey corps. Eren some meet someone who will be living with us for a while. She will also be visiting quite a lot from time to time," the doctor said as he turned to a shadow standing in the doorway.

It stepped forward to reveal a young boy with brown hair and green eyes; he looked similar to the doctor, like he was his son.

"I heard what you said. Is it true you have been outside of the walls?" the kid looked at her, deadly serious.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And you want to join the survey corps?" he asked again. What was with this kid?

"Yes," she said again. "Many people risk their lives out there. As nakama we should support them, right?"

This kid, Ere, looked at her with admiration as he used her sleeve to pull her down so he could whisper in her ear. "Then I'll see you out there."

"See ya later Lucy," he said before running out.

* * *

-2 months later-

"Carla, have you seen Doctor Jeager anywhere?" Lucy asked as the doctor's wife let her in. Lucy was wearing a standard training jacket with a hoodie. Underneath she wore tight pants with boots that reached the middle of her shin, she had a pair of fighting gloves on to hide her guild mark. As she walked into the fimiliar kitchen, her blonde ponytail swung behind her.

"He just left with Eren to go see the Ackerman family. You should be able to catch up in time they are in the farmlands," Carla said before Lucy nodded and ran towards the farmland to give the doctor her latest reports she had been receiving while she was in training from over hearing her superiors.

When she finally caught up with them, the doctor was leaning over the body of a dead woman while Eren stood behind him emotionlessly.

"Dr. Jeager!" she called as she ran up to the pair.

"Lucy. They've been dead for a while but their daughter Mikasa is missing." The doctor explained.

"Eren! Eren?" he asked as he noticed his sons face it was almost emotionless as he ran away to some place further in the woods.

"Eren!" Lucy called running after him. "Doctor, you go get some of the guard!"

Eren ran away with Lucy following while the doctor started to run to the nearest outpost station.

* * *

**Finally done!**

**A few minor things changed. Grammar, spelling**


	3. Chapter 3

Eren ended up at a cabin where he heard yelling from inside. He was about to go in when someone caught his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Lucy demanded.

"I'm going to save Mikasa! If we wait too long she could be dead!" Eren protested.

"And you think you can? We should wait for the guards!" Lucy said trying anything to keep the young boy from going in there.

"But I have a plan! And you can help too! I won't leave her there!" Eren protested with a determined, angry look that reminded her of Natsu.

Lucy sighed. If he wasn't going to change his mind then she should follow and protect him. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

_"Mikasa! Get away from here! Mikasa! Hurry!"_

That was the last thing she heard before the man with the axe sliced her neck and shoulder. The last thing she ever saw of her mother was her reaching out to her as one hand held her shoulder which was bleeding furiously as she fell to the ground, dead.

_'Mummy..._

_Where should I have run to?_

_Wherever I am will be too cold for me to live...if you and Daddy aren't there.'_

"Excuse me." A boy with short brown hair said as he walked into the room. When he saw everything, he tried to back out but the man who had killed her mother shoved open the door.

"Not so fast kiddo! How did you find out about this place?!" he demanded.

The boy had tears in his eyes as he looked up, frightened at the man. "Uh I? Uh...the forest, I got lost in it...and then I spotted this cabin." He shivered.

A blonde girl, not seen by the others in the room, waited as she watched to see if the men would do anything.

"Come on boy, a kid like you shouldn't be wandering about the forest like this all alone. There are scary things in there, wolves and all," the man said patting his head lightly. "But don't worry, my friend and I will help you to..."he trailed of as Eren held a knife to his neck, creating a small cut.

"Thank you sir..." Eren said using his other arm to knock the man's hand away from his head where it had been resting. He then brought it across with across with all his strength slicing the man's throat open. "Now die motherfucker."

Lucy was shocked. Eren was a kid! How could he?

Eren walked out and looked back to Lucy as the other man started babbling nonsense.

"They are nothing but murderers, smaller versions of titans. Don't they deserve to die?" he asked handing her the knife.

Lucy was shaking as she took the knife from him. The door burst open as the other man who had picked up an ax yelled "TO HELL WITH YOU KID!" as he aimed for Eren.

Lucy acted quickly, stabbing the man's shoulder in a place that wasn't fatal but would incapacitate it. He fell to the floor as he grasped his shoulder in pain. Lucy thought it was done but Eren snatched the knife away and was stabbing the man repeatedly in the chest.

"DIE! Die you fucking animal! Scum like you don't deserve to live! Don't ever wake up again!" he yelled with each stab.

Lucy stood shocked at what she was seeing before Eren calmly stood up and walked over to Mikasa.

"It's over now." He smiled at her as he untied the ropes. "You're gonna be okay. You're Mikasa right? I'm Eren, Doctor Jaeger's son."

"There were three." The dark haired girl whispered making both Eren and Lucy stiffen.

Just then a man came in and looked shocked at the scene. He then turned his gaze to Eren. Before Eren ran to the knife, the man kicked him away into a wall. Eren landed wrong on hi leg and as audible crunch was heard. Eren screamed as his legs stuck out at a wrong angle.

"Eren!"n Lucy cried trying to run over to him but the man grabbed her and backed her against a wall before wrapping his hands around her neck.

"Bitch! You did this! They were my friends! How could you?! Bitch I'll kill you!"

"FIGHT!" Eren cried to Mikasa. "Fight! You hear me!"

"N-No! Mikasa." Lucy choked out, not wanting the girl in any danger. Mikasa looked shocked and scared as she trembled.

"If we can't win we are dead! You wanna live? The fight!" Eren yelled. "You can't win without fighting!"

Mikasa picked up the bloodied knife on the ground where Eren had dropped it. She held the hilt to her stomach as she shook violently, tears ran down her face. "I can't...do such a thing."

Lucy gurgled as she felt her vision going black.

_'This world is...a callous and merciless place,' _Mikasa and Lucy thought together.

"Fight," Lucy said.

Something in Mikasa snapped as her hand gripped the knife tightly and lunged toward the man. Her foot broke the floorboard as she pushed herself towards the man stabbing him straight in the back with one stroke.

Lucy gasped as she tried to get air back into her lungs. Eren found a discarded broom and used it to hobble over to Mikasa.

"Y-You!" the man tried to get back up. Before he could get any further than that Lucy grabbed the hatchet the other man had dropped and jumped on chest, pushing him down and simultaneously pushing the knife in further and bringing the ax down to sever his head from his body.

Lucy panted before looking at the two. "I'll get the doctor, stay here," she said calmly as she walked out to find the doctor.

* * *

"Eren!" Doctor Jaeger yelled. "Why did you do that? Do you realize what you did?!"

"I merely put down some dogs! They just looked like people!" Eren yelled. "If I had waited the police wouldn't have made it in time! They would have been long gone by the time they got here!"

"Even then Eren you were lucky to get away with only a broken leg! You threw away your life so easily and that's what made me angry!" he yelled showing his worry for his son.

"But...I wanted to save her as quickly and possible," Eren said softly.

The doctor turn to Mikasa. "Mikasa you know me right? I am Doctor Jaeger," he said gently.

"Doctor Jaeger, I need to go home. where do I turn to go home?" she asked emotionless.

They both looked shocked at her before she sighed. "I'm cold...now I have nowhere to go."

Eren took off his muffler and wrapped it around her neck. "Have it. It's yours now, warm enough?'

Mikasa clutched it with one hand. "It's warm.'

Lucy looked sadly, thinking of Natsu and his prized muffler before turning back to the two officers.

"This is the work of two kids?" the officer said in awe of the sheer destruction on the scene.

"No sir, it was me." Lucy said with no emotion as she stood at the door.

"You?!" the soldier yelled before the doctor came into the doorway.

"Enough, she is my employee and I shall deal with it," he said seriously. "Thank you for your help. You may go now."

The soldiers did exactly that and now the doctor stood with Eren next to him and Mikasa behind him, wearing his jacket.

"Let's go home now. To our home," Eren said grabbing Mikasa's arm.

Mikasa had tears in her eye as she said "Yes, let's go."

* * *

_Lucy Dragneel of the 98th trainee squad. Not a single flaw to be found, excels in all aspects. Slow to start, failing in most areas but with brilliant determination after an incident earlier in the year, became the perfect trainee. But in social areas does not get along well with the other trainees. Oddly appearance hasn't changed in months._

_Expected rank: 1st place._

"Yeah! I did it!" a loud boy in Lucy's group yelled as he sliced the back of the training cut out titans.

"Shut up! You can't be this loud out in the field!" a girl with brown hair hissed at him.

""Oh you're no fun! Fuyu!" the boy laughed.

"At least I managed to keep quiet Aki!" the girl hissed again, glaring at him.

They were about to argue again when a blonde whooshed past them, cutting deeper than both of them so that it reached the wood beneath the padding they were meant to aim at.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" The boy cried looking at the brown eyed blonde who was almost finished slicing the make believe titans.

"Tch show off." Fuyu grumbled going after her as Aki followed.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"That's Lucy Dragneel! She is the best in this squad but she started off slow. Don't you remember?" she said in a slight 'duh' tone.

"Hmm." the boy looked at the blonde blur.

* * *

At time for hand to hand combat, Lucy was getting annoyed as a slender red head had been staring at her in as obvious way ever since their titan practice.

"Choose partners!" the instructor yelled out and the red headed boy practically ran over to her.

"Hi! You're Lu-chan right?" he said smiling happily in a way that reminded her of Natsu's grin. "I'm Aki! will you be my partner?"

Lucy looked the boy up and down. He had scarlet hair like Erza but it was spiked up like Natsu's style. He had droopy dark eyes like Gray but he was practically a twig. He was thin and didn't have am ounce of muscle on him.

"Marvell! Lucy trains with Makeve!" the instructor pointed towards a hulking boy with short black hair.

"But-!" he was cut off as Fuyu dragged him away.

"Leave it! She'd snap you like a twig," she said before they started practicing.

_'Hmm, Lucy? She seems nice!' _he thought smiling at her when she looked at him.

Fuyu rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath "idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

This boy would end up dead if he didn't stop annoying her she thought as the red haired boy sat at the table she normally ate at alone.

"Hi Lu-chan! Why do you always sit here by yourself? Do you mind if I sit here?" he said before he started eating like he had never been fed. No, not really eating, more like inhaling his plate.

"Hey why don't you talk that much?" he asked when she didn't reply.

"Why do you talk so much? Why is it that important that you have to have your say on everything?" she asked coldly.

"Well where we live we don;t get much choice so why not tell everyone what I'm thinking?" he laughed even though she had clearly insulted him.

"Well I don't have anything I want to say that badly so I'll just wait for when I need to say something."

"But I wanna talk to you!" he whined like a child.

She sighed before standing up with her empty plate and walking to the dish bucket where she put the plate before walking out and no doubt a few minutes later she had an annoying red haired boy calling out to her.

"Lu-chan!"

She stopped and turned around making him run into her.

"Hey don't stop so suddenly. I could have hurt you."

"I doubt it," she said snidely before waiting for him to say what he wanted to.

"Will you help me train?" he asked seriously. Lucy was shocked and didn't say anything for a while.

"Why do you want me to?"

"You're the best and I need to get into the survey squad!" he pleaded.

"Why?"

"A titan killed and ate my father right in front of me. I only ever had him! And that stupid titan took him away from me! He never did anything wrong! Why should he have to die?" Aki ranted, angry yet sorrowful.

"Titans have no reason," she said coldly, if he expected comfort and a friend then he was looking in the wrong place.

He looked up at her determinedly. "I will train hard, please! It may seem insignificant to you, but it's my motivation! It's what I fight for!"

Lucy sighed before nodding.

"Really? Thank you Lucy-sensei!" he hugged her and she kicked him off her.

"Don't think my training will be easy and if I hear one complaint, I'll drop you like a sack of potatoes," she warned.

"Yes Lu-chan!" he smiled even as he held his winded stomach.

* * *

Lucy was up at midnight well after Aki had gone back to bed, training on slicing as deep as she can. She groaned when she missed her target. All this training reminded her of Natsu. How on earthland is this fun?!

Natsu.

_-flashback-_

_"Well you are a new person now," Doctor Jaeger said to the blonde in front of him. "So who are you now?"_

_"I'm still the same," she said confusedly._

_"Yes but you are going to be unknown from now on, just another soldier, that won't draw attention if she suddenly vanishes."_

_Oh. Lucy thought about it for a minute. "Fine then I'm Lucy Dragneel."_

_"May I ask why you chose that name?"_

_"It's what I'm aiming for." Was all she said sadly._

_-end flashback-_

_'No matter what, I want to see you again.'_

Everyone sitting at the bar as Mirajane gave them drinks and food with a smile.

_'Even if I'm bathed in blood, even if I'm no longer human. I want to be with you.'_

Levy laughing as she talked animatedly about a new book.

_'Even if I have to fight my way there I wanna be by your side.'_

Gray ruffling her hair as he laughed with Juvia hiding in the background.

_'Even if I die trying I wanna find my way back home, back to you, to Fairy Tail!'_

The guild laughing, brawling and partying together.

_'My soul is gone but my heart is still here, I know because it hurts. But I'll carry it again until the time I can see you again and give it to you! No matter what my heart will be forever yours and I'll fight until they day I see you again!'_

and finally she saw Natsu giving that heart-warming smile she loved so much as he laughed.

The blade broke as she sliced the whole thing in half, Lucy panted as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

_'I miss you guys!' _She wailed in her heart as she cried silently with her face only showing a small frown even though it felt like she was breaking.

After a while she got up and looked at the broken blade. If only the blades were stronger, she thought as she picked up the broken shard. Her finger got sliced on the broken point but instead of red blood flowing out like normal the blood seemed to have a golden sparkle to it.

Lucy looked at it curiously before wiping it away. She put her hand to the air and when she moved, the blood stayed floating in the air. Lucy stopped for a second before she started to move her hand in the air she wrote the symbol of Scorpio.

The blood glowed a dark black color before it attached itself to her hand and a dark magic circle appeared. Out of her hand came a giant scorpion. It was as huge as a cow, it stood on its hind legs and toward at least three feet over her before returning to staring at her like it was waiting for her.

"Scorpio?" she asked and the scorpion seemed to nod at her.

"Do we have a contract?" she was so confused. She heard of blood magic before but it was never used because it connected them even more that body link magic.

The scorpion nodded again.

Lucy lifted her broken blade and stabbed down on its back shell. The blade shattered like it was the most fragile glass being dropped on concrete.

The scorpion seemed unaffected as it waited for a command.

"Destroy that training dummy." She ordered.

Scorpio leaped to obey her as it used its tail to stab the dummy through the chest, its claws snapped the body like it was a twig. when it was done, there was only shards of wood that remained of the training dummy. A purple liquid covered most of the shards no doubt poison from Scorpio's tail. It turned back and looked at her.

"_Stand up._" She ordered in her thoughts and the scorpion obeyed.

Lucy looked at her hand before slicing the symbol engraved on her hand. Scorpio disappeared in a cloud of dark shards.

This could be useful.

* * *

"Congratulations to all of you," their trainer said as all of the training group stood in front of him. They all gave him the soldiers salute as he spoke.

"Top ten of this training squadron are

1st Lucy Dragneel

2nd Fuyu Senjenyohara

3rd Michael Makeve

4th Aki Marvell.." the list went on to say people Lucy had payed no attention to.

When they had finished, Lucy immediately went up and told them her selection.

"Don't you want some time to consider it?" one of the soldiers said in a worried voice.

"No," she said in a bored voice.

"Are you anxious for death? Or are you just trying to help human kind?" a short man with black hair said. Lucy recognized him as one of the people who had saved her when she was in the forest being chased by that titan.

"No sir, neither. I am just fighting for my freedom," she said honestly.

"Fool," he said walking away.

"I may be, but man kind must fight for something," she said softly but the corporal still heard her.

He turned back and addressed her trainer.

"She's in my squad and you, runt," he turned to Lucy, "show up clean at the crack of dawn. Not that dirty mess like the day I found you.

"Yes Corporal Rivalle." They both saluted him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're early brat," one of the older survey corps members said as Lucy walked to the stables where they had been assigned to meet.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"LU-CHAN!"

Oh dear god.

Lucy was tackled by the very red head she was hoping not to see,

"Hey Lu-chan! I can't believe we get to go in the same corps! I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you made it too." Lucy smiled.

"Yay! Sensei let's go! And kick titan butt! I'm all fired up!"

"Marvell!" An older man in the survey team yelled, glaring.

"Yes sir!"

"People die in these missions! It takes 40 men to take down some higher classes! Don't treat it as a joke!"

"A titan, a human, bring it on!"

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy laughed.

"Natsu?" The two men looked at her.

"Aki, I said Aki," Lucy said quickly.

"Whose Natsu Lu-chan?"

"No one. Don't worry about it," she said sadly, turning away.

"Wait Lu-chan! Matte!" Aki yelled grabbing her wrist.

Lucy stuck her leg out and yanked her wrist forward, pulling Aki along to trip over her leg. He still kept hold of her sleeve so she twisted her arm so it popped out of his hand. Aki looked up at her in surprise and confusion as she glared down at him.

"What did you do that for Luce?" Aki questioned and for a split second Lucy saw Natsu sitting on the floor after she had kicked him and Happy out of her bed.

"Don't call me that!" She spat, intensifying her glare before turning to stalk off.

"You know maybe Pertile was right when he called you a brat." A familiar short corporal said leaning against a tree.

"Corporal Levi, with respect I may be younger but do not think for a second that means I'm weak," she said calmly before walking inside.

"I never called you that. You said it on your own. If you think you are weak then you're not going to amount to much. Besides no one weak has ever finished 1st in their training group." He followed with the same calm expression on his face.

"That doesn't mean I'm strong where I came from. There were people strong enough to destroy towns, mountains and basically any property that wasn't theirs and some that was too."

"What a reckless bunch."

Lucy laughed as that was not the first time Fairy Tail had been called that.

"They may be but they are also the best type of people I have ever met."

"I could tell from the way you talked about them. Don't be too hard on the smaller brat. He may remind you of painful things but that doesn't mean you should distance yourself from him."

"Lu-chan! I'm sorry!" Tackled again. "I shouldn't have asked!"

"Don't worry about personal matters. Just focus on the mission," she said coldly.

"Alright! Lets get going sensei!" He ran to get onto his horse. "Lu-chan, if I can take down a titan will you by me dinner?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"400 meters to target and closing in!" Levi yelled from the front of the group.

A 12 meter tall titan lurched forward in front of them ignoring the horses running behind it completely.

"Hold until my order!"

Lucy looked forward, determined as her heart thumped loudly. This is what she had trained for, this was her purpose now. To kill these bastards, kill them all.

The titan turned as they got closer and Lucy's heart stopped. Its creepy grin as it looked them made her joints lock together before she snapped herself back to the present and the fight awaiting her.

"Marvell you go with Briar for a frontal attack while Dragneel goes with Moore around and finishes it off! The rest of you follow me to corner both sides!"

They all nodded before rushing to follow his orders. The titan turned around before slamming its hand down to try and grab a man. It missed by mere centimeters but frightened the horse so it bucked him off.

The man who had scolded them earlier looked terrified and was crying as the titan reached for him.

Lucy didn't think as she broke off from her group and shot her wires into a tree behind the man and the titan. She rushed forward and brought her blades out, slicing the titans arm off before it could touch the soldier. The titan looked at its stump, confused before it roared and slammed the bloody stump into the man.

The troops on the other side started to attack as well trying to aim for its vulnerable spot at the back of its neck.

A soldier shot up into the air only to be get caught by another smaller titan who had shown up along with another two. The smaller titan held up the titan and swallowed the man whole chomping off his legs in the process.

"Shit! There's more than anticipated.!" One of the senior men said to Levi.

"I know!" Levi yelled as his wires shot out to join his comrades.

Aki had shot his wires into the tree behind the smallest titan and was going in for the kill when the titan turned around and slammed him into the tree. Aki felt some ribs break as he coughed up some blood.

He fell but a titan grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

Lucy looked over to see Aki shaking in a fear as the titan lifted him to its mouth.

"Lucy?"

***crunch***

The titan ripped off half of his body between its teeth.

* * *

"AKI!"

Lucy cried bolting up from her bed. The returning survey corps were being interviewed about the soldiers lost but Levi had insisted she sleep first against her will.

"Ah you're up miss." A lady in a white coat walked in with a mask over her face. "You were closest to the casualties so I need you to identify these."

She held up twenty different drawings one however was a red haired boy with half his body missing.

Lucy gasped and the lady looked at her objectively.

"Do you know this one? If so I could use a prompt answer."

"I-I-!" Lucy cut off as she choked.

"Please understand miss we must know the names of these fallen soldiers. We don't have time for you to grieve. We need to get them all identified."

"Aki Marvell, only recently joined the survey corps. It was his first mission."

"It's good you know his name. Do you recognize any of the others?"

"No," she stated coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Corporal Rivalle demanded storming into the room. "I said no one else was to come in here until she came out by herself!"

"It's alright corporal. She was just following procedure," Lucy said standing up.

"Dragneel?"

"I'm going to the doctors then I'm training in field 8 if you need me." She shrugged on her jacket and walked out the door.

"Aki," she said sadly before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the first chapter that is mine! I'm kind of proud of how it turned out.**

* * *

It was months before Lucy was able to stop grieving. Aki was so much like Natsu.

_Natsu._

How was she ever going to get home? She missed everyone so much, her heart ached. She had been here for 5 years. She was starting to lose hope of ever going home.

"Dragneel."

"Yes sir?" Lucy saluted Corporal Levi as he entered the dining hall.

"We're heading out on a mission."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

The horses raced behind the 15 meter titan as it swiped at them.

"Dragneel! With me!"

"Right!"

Lucy raced behind Levi as he headed behind the titan while others headed around the other side.

Time seemed to slow as the titan smashed his hand down mere meters from Lucy. Her horse reared and the impact sent them both flying. Lucy landed on her arm and felt a crack. She yelped in pain as the titan reached for her.

"Dragneel!" Levi shot his wires and chopped off the titans arm then swung around and cut the back of its neck, sending it to the ground, dead.

Lucy held her arm as she stood leaning against Levi's horse that had come back.

"Let's get that checked out."

* * *

Lucy was still grounded to the base after her arm had healed when she heard the news.

"Did you hear? The Shiganshina District wall was destroyed. Lots of casualties. I heard that Doctor Jaeger's wife was killed and he was missing."

It was two slightly older soldiers a few tables down.

"What about their son? And the girl they took in?"

"I think they're staying with the Arlets. Can't be to sure. God, that must have traumatizing. To see their mom get eaten right in front of them."

Lucy stared at her half empty plate before getting up and leaving.

"What happened to her?"

"She was found by the Jaeger family. She stayed with them for a while. I heard she was close to Carla."

"Poor thing. Didn't a boy she was close to get eaten a year ago?"

"Yea. She doesn't really talk to anyone anymore."

"At least she isn't crazy like that girl Hanji."

"Shh! Hanji-san might here you!"

That night Lucy lay staring at her ceiling, thinking.

_'__So, Carla's dead and the doctor is missing. What will you do now Eren? Will you continue with joining the survey corps?'_

Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"All right maggots! Today is the day that decides whether you're titan food or actually worth something!"

The instructor yelled at the 104th trainees squad.

Lucy walked behind Levi as he talked with one of the instructors.

_'__Eren, Mikasa, and Armin should be in this group.' _She picked through the group of teens, looking, searching.

_'__There!' _she found them. They weren't next to each other but were relatively close.

The instructor was currently yelling at some girl for eating a potato.

Later Lucy was watching the teens work with the 3D harness.

Levi stared at Lucy, noting a few things.

_'Lucy has been here for over 5 years. Why hasn't her appearance changed?'_

_'I haven't aged at all. Does time run differently here? How long has it been back on Earthland? I must have been missing for a while.'_

Lucy's age might not have changed, but her appearance did. She no longer had her long blonde hair in a ponytail. It was cut short, barely brushing her shoulders. She wore the basic survey corps jacket, white pants, and harness. Her boots had changed into the regular knee length leather ones and she still wore fingerless combat gloves to hide her guild mark.

She winced as Eren slammed his head into the ground as he fell over.

It was a few years before she saw the three again. When she did it wasn't under good conditions.

The colossal titan had smashed a hole in the wall, letting hoards of titans through. Lucy was nearby, on her way to see the trio. Eren tried to take on the colossal titan but it disappeared. Lucy was battling smaller titans nearby when tragedy struck.

"Eren!" Lucy stared in shock as the titan tipped its head back and swallowed.

_'That titan ate Eren!'_

It was about to eat Armin too but Lucy cut its hand off. As he fell Lucy caught him by the harness.

"Armin, get out of here!" She exclaimed as she put him down. Lucy left him as other people from the 104th trainees came over.

"You take the one on the left. Dragneel and I will take the two on the right." Lucy heard as she came over to Levi.

"Yes corporal." The members of the survey corps took off towards the titan.

"Dragneel, let's go."

"Yes sir."

Taking the first one down was easy but the second one seemed smarter. It twisted so that Lucy and Levi were always in front, never behind.

Levi managed to get behind it and was going in for the kill as Lucy distracted it in the front. She felt a tug in her gut and a white light started to surround them.

"Wait! Corporal!"

Too late. The light flashed and Lucy and Levi were blown backwards. When the light faded, Lucy and Levi found themselves in a forest. They stared at each other in confusion before a roar brought them back. Where ever they were, the titan had come with.

"Corporal!"

"I see it."

They both launched their wires into trees to get closer to the titan.

"What the hell is that?!"

_'Natsu?' _Lucy thought. She couldn't have just heard Natsu's voice. That was impossible. Unles…

"Pay attention Dragneel!"

She snapped back to attention. "Yes sir!"

"Ice make: lance!"

_'No! Gray!' _Magic wasn't going to work!

The ice froze the titans arm. It looked at it confused before roaring and yanking its arm, breaking the ice. It swung both arms and smashed them down, trees were uprooted and craters were made.

The wires attached to trees behind the titan and Lucy swung at its face. Levi swung up behind it and did his little twisty thing and came down on the titan's neck, killing it.

They both landed, watching the body smoke and disappear.

"Thanks but we really didn't need your help," Natsu said walking over. Lucy had her back to them and with the new hair, they didn't recognize her. Levi turned to face the group of mages standing in a clearing with a set up that looked like a picnic.

"Like you would be able to kill that titan. Whatever you used against it wasn't going to kill it. You don't know its weak spot. It would have killed you before you killed it."

Gray marched up to Levi and stuck his finger at him. "Listen here you short little weirdo-"

"Gray, stop."

Everyone turned to the girl. How did she know his name?

She turned and everyone stared in shock. In front of them was the person that had been missing for almost a month.

Natsu opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to form words.

"Lucy?"

* * *

**I really wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger and when I finished, I realized that the chapter was only 700 words. So I went a added a bit more and now it's over 1,000. You're all going to hate me for this one. **

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I feel so evil right now.**

**:3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucy?"

"Hey Natsu."

Fairy Tail just stood there in shock before everyone ran and tackled Lucy to the ground.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"What was that thing?"

Everyone started asking questions at once.

"Everyone be quiet!" Lucy yelled. "One at a time. I can only answer so much."

"Are you okay? We found the call card and your keys. But you were missing." Cana asked, worried.

"I'm fine. The card started to flash and attracted the titan's attention so I threw it. As for my keys, I wasn't aware that I had dropped them at the time. Do you have them?"

Cana passed the keys to Lucy, who hooked them to her belt.

"Where have you been Lucy? We were all so worried. You've missing for almost a month!" Mira panicked.

"I—a month? I've been gone for seven years. What are you talking about?"

"Seven?!"

"You were probably in a different dimension. Time might run differently," Erza concluded.

"Well that explains a lot. I'm sorry for worrying all of you. And I look like this because of where I was."

"And that thing was a titan." Levi came over. "It eats humans, not because it has to but because it can."

Lisanna grimaced. "That's gruesome."

"It's the way of life. Nothing we can do to change it. You seem to know these people. The red head mentioned different dimension. Where are we Dragneel?"

Everyone looked confused again. How does he know Natsu's name? Natsu was about to answer but Lucy beat him to it.

"We are where I'm from. Judging by what Erza-the red head-said, I traveled to a different dimension when you found me. We are currently in my home dimension. These are the people I talked about, Fairy Tail."

"I see. We must get back somehow. The hordes of titans are still coming through the hole and many soldiers must have died already."

Lucy winced at the thought of Eren.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Just someone I knew died just before we got sent here."

Suddenly there was a blast of wind and a roar was heard.

"What? How are they getting through?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Probably the same way we did. Let's go!"

Lucy and Levi took off, shooting their wires into the trees but before they got to the titan, it fell to the ground dead, with Mikasa standing on its corpse. Armin was off to the side with Eren.

Lucy stared then ran over. "Eren…what…how…I saw you get eaten! How are you here?!"

"I don't…I…"

"One minute he was blocking the hole in the wall, the next we were here." Mikasa jumped down next to them. "Where are we exactly?"

Lucy sighed, getting annoyed at having to re-explain it. "We're in my home dimension. Time flows differently and somehow the titans are getting through."

Mikasa looked like that wasn't the most surprising thing that had happened to her.

"I have a question. How are you alive, Eren? I saw you get eaten!"

"I can somehow turn into a titan and control it. That's how we planned to block the hole in Wall Rose."

"We accomplished that plan but suddenly a white light came out of nowhere and surround all of us," Armin explained.

"And by 'all of us' do you mean?" Levi asked.

"Well there was the titan, Mikasa, Eren, me, and Sasha. Wait where is Sasha?"

"I'm right here." Sasha appeared out of nowhere, mouth full of food.

Armin sighed. "Leave it to you to find the food."

. . .

"Wait, let me get this straight. You've been gone for seven years, in a different dimension. There you became a soldier to fight these…these titans and hoped to find a way back here. You eventually gave up and decided to spend the rest of your life fighting titans. The colossal titan broke the wall that kept all the titans out and humans safe, letting in a bunch of titans. In the process of fighting you somehow got transported back here," Gray tried to put things together.

"Yes, as far as I have figured," Lucy confirmed.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana stated.

"What?! When did this happen?!"

"How uncivilized," Levi groaned by the wall.

* * *

**Figured I left you guys hanging long enough. Sorry for the shortness. Been a bit busy. ^^'**


End file.
